gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Finn Relationship (or otherwise known as Pinn, Hudserman or F*ck) is the friendship and sometimes conflict between Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. Overview Finn and Puck started off as best friends as they were both in the Football Team. Through the friendship, conflict has occurred between them through their tough relationships with Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Despite all this, they have still however maintained a friendship and are still considered to be friends. While they do experience conflict, Finn still remains Puck's best friend, as confirmed in special education. Season 1 Pilot Despite being friends with Puck, Finn joins New Directions and ends up lying to him. He states that his mom has just had surgery which involved having her prostates out meaning that he'll have to miss out on football practice. Eventually, Puck finds out that Finn lied to him and ends up hitting him with a paint ball gun. Later on in the same episode, Puck locks Artie in a port-a-potty and asks Finn to help bully him. Finn disagrees and decides to rescue Artie instead. This annoys Puck who asks why Finn is helping 'that loser'. Finn responds by saying they are all losers and that he's not afraid of being called a loser because he can accept that is what he is. Showmance Puck and Finn are shown to be members of the celibacy club. They high five each other symbolising that they are good friends. Acafellas Puck joins Acafellas with Finn. When practicing their dancing, Puck ends up pushing Finn and insults him by saying "Dude my bowels have better moves than you do". Preggers Puck sees Finn is worried and says that Finn is his best friend, so they can talk about anything. When Finn says "it's personal" Puck says jokes around saying that Finn is in love with Kurt. After this Finn reveals to him that Quinn is pregnant. In this episode Puck also finds out that he is the real father of Quinn's baby. This information leads to further tension and conflict between the two. Wheels Puck is still extremely jealous of Finn, Puck shows his anger by saying "You're a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend". This leads to a fist fight on the floor which has to be broken up by Will. Ballad Puck is so angry at having to sing to show support for Finn and Quinn during babygate, he lets slip to Mercedes that he is the real father. He also shows extreme jealously towards Finn, remarking that it isn't fair because Finn gets everything e.g. the sympathy and the girl. Sectionals Finn finally finds out that Puck is the father. When asking if it's true, Puck remarks that he was stupid enough to buy it. Finn also ends up hitting Puck on the floor before being stopped and storms off. When he comes back, Puck asks him "are we cool" and Finn says "no" showing that he's still annoyed with him. Home Before Kurt sings A House Is Not a Home, Puck once again jokes about Finn having feelings for Kurt by mouthing "are you gay" to Finn. Finn shakes his head no. Funk They appear to be friends again in Funk. Together they slash the tires of Vocal Adrenalines' Range Rovers, and because of that have to take a job to be able to pay the damage. Together, they start working at Sheets-N-Things. While working at Sheets N Things, they prepare a funk assignment for glee club by performing Loser, and then they perform Good Vibrations together the following day. Season Two Audition When performing Empire State of Mind, Finn and Puck share a fist bump which symbolises that they have possibly put their past behind them. Britney/Brittany In a fantasy performance of Stronger, it shows the football players joining in with the song, the main ones being Finn and Puck. Grilled Cheesus When Finn is praying to Grilled Cheesus, Puck comes into the boys locker room. He asks him what Finn is up to and Finn tells him that he is praying. He then asks if Puck will tell anyone but Puck says that he won't. Finn also lies to him about the real reason why he is praying. The Substitute When Holly comes into the classroom and asks for their names, Puck does an impression of Finn. Special Education Rachel is mad at Finn so she kisses Puck. Eventually Puck stops himself because he doesn't want to hurt Finn in the same way again. However, this still leads to the end of Puck and Finn's friendship. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Puck agrees to perform Need You Now with Rachel. He apologizes to Finn for kissing Rachel and tells him that their duet didn't mean anything. Puck then asks if they can be friends again. Finn forgives him and they fist bump each other again. Season Three I Am Unicorn While they are taking lessons together at Booty Camp, Puck sneers at Finn. As Will tries to encourage Finn that he can do the difficult dance moves, Puck remarks: "No, he can't." The First Time When Finn is feeling insecure about sleeping with Rachel, Finn turns to his friend to ask him which condom brand he could use. As Puck can't imagine that he'd want the condoms for Rachel, he tries to talk Finn out of cheating on Rachel, though the other one then explains that they would indeed be for Rachel. In the end Puck isn't able to give a useful advice, since he claims to never have used condoms. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During the beginning, Puck is one of the guys that Finn discusses a present for Rachel with. They later make an appearance on the Christmas special together, they both dress up as characters from the Star Wars franchise (Finn as Luke Skywalker and Puck as Han Solo). Subsequently, they perform Santa Claus Is Coming To Town together after the other attendees explain that they had heard that 'Santa Claus' wasn't coming this year. On My Way In this episode, at Finn and Rachel's wedding, were the rest of what appear to be the groomsman (the New Directions Boys) Puck is distinguished from them by wearing a suit jacket, implying he is the best man. Big Brother Puck offers Finn to be his handyman after graduation for his pool cleaning business in California. Finn initially declines but hesitates after deciding to join Puck for some mechanical work. Finn reluctantly enjoys this idea and considers joining Puck going to California after he persuades that this could be a business between the 2 of them during after college hours. Songs Duets * Beth by KISS. (Theatricality) * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town by Harry Reser. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)) Sang Together (In a Group Number) * Run Joey Run by David Geddes. (Bad Reputation) * Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. (Bad Reputation) * Loser by Beck. (Funk) * Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. (Funk) Gallery tumblr_lekh8yEy4B1qer48po1_500.gif patrick-gallagher.jpg Pinn.png 44784_1295075499690_full.jpg 0309finn01.png glee211img7.jpg 640px-PuckFinnSCICTT.png 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350317-1280-720.jpg 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350308-1280-720.jpg puckfinn.jpeg 0587332A-33D2-403F-88C5-6C7067E21475_extra.jpg finn-and-puck-photo_466x323.jpg article-0-0AB1CFBA000005DC-787_468x578.jpg Category:Relationships